


Don't stop

by whiteleander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: Lance is a big-mouth, Keith is tired. But Lance is dumb, and Keith is just too impulsive, so his attempt at making Lance shut up takes a different turn.**aka the one time Keith Kogane lost his shit and ended up making out with Lance McClain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to the wonderful moomoomagaloo whose [Klance comic](https://twitter.com/moomoomagaloo/status/823187683778248707) is a blessing.
> 
> *Rated mature because I can't stop myself from using swear words. Otherwise it's as harmless as kisses and making outs can be.
> 
> **All mistakes are my own, but I'll probably notice and correct them later. Or if I don't, you can come at me, I won't bite, probably just cry a little.
> 
> ***Also I cannot tag or rate at all and I suck at summaries and titles most especially. Pls teach me how to do those.

* * *

None of them remembered how it really started. One moment Keith was sipping his juice after a tough training sequence, body exhausted, salty drops dripping down his forehead, and then Lance just suddenly appeared with one of his casual cocky smiles on his face. He was talking, talking and talking, Keith's ears practically rumbling with the unwanted noise, Lance's annoyingly loud voice quaking through his eardrums, making his headache a lot worse.

 

Keith decided he was just too tired, and so not in the mood for dealing with Lance this time, so he just turned on his heels, his intention to leave clear. Keith didn't actually pay attention to what Lance was talking about, he knew the Blue Paladin wanted to just bicker with him like he always did. But Keith only wanted to retreat, to be alone in the quiet and calm of his room. So when Keith just walked past Lance, not even casting a look at him, Keith expected Lance to get angry for sure.

 

What Keith didn't expect was Lance stopping him, grabbing him impulsively by the shoulder and making Keith turn around to face him. Keith was now defenceless against Lance's shit-talking, words just dropping off his sharp tongue all unstoppably, his voice higher with each word, making Keith's brain resonate in miserable pain.

 

Keith had enough.

 

Originally, Keith didn't have any problem with Lance. Sure, Lance could be obnoxious, insufferable and sometimes hard to get along with, yet Keith didn't owe him any response, his impulsiveness always taking the best of him, he always ended up talking back, fighting back, pushing back even more.

 

Keith never considered Lance his rival, but when Lance was so eager to pick on him, he didn't back away, and that fuelled Lance to bite back even more. Sometimes it was a miracle that they could complete more serious missions, but once in a while they could work together quite well.

 

Keith actually loved those moments very much.

 

But now, Keith really wasn't in the mood for all this. It was ridiculous, Lance was stupid, Keith had a headache all day that had just gotten worse after having been smacked to the ground by artificial training robots one too many times, and he wanted nothing else but peace and quiet and Lance to just leave him alone.

 

So when Keith, too far past his breaking point, hot-headedly grabbed Lance's shirt, deepwater-blue eyes flickering at him in shock and curiosity, Lance eventually snapped out of it, realising that he had taken it too far, but it was too late. Keith was now mad, he was fucking angry, yelling back, pushing Lance in front him. The Blue Paladin couldn't do anything really, just trying not to fall as he was forced to walk backwards, both of his hands grabbing Keith's left arm as the Red Paladin was still holding him quite fiercely.

 

Keith was like a violent force in that moment, pretty much intimidating from this close because Lance had never seen Keith like this before. Keith was so enraged, those purple eyes flashing at him violently in a much darker shade. Lance had never seen such a pair of irises before, and he maybe, just maybe got too lost in them a little despite the intense situation.

 

Lance's back suddenly was met with the firm wall behind him, Keith pushed him against it so violently that Lance thought he would break through several castle ship walls. His hands were still around Keith's, trying to grab it for leverage, his skin suddenly burning against the other boy's skin. Keith still held Lance with one arm only, his tight-fitting shirt looked like it was about to be torn apart, and maybe, just maybe Lance's eyes were lingering on Keith a nanosecond longer than necessary.

 

Keith was still very much furious, his stance, his thundering voice rather telling, and Lance caught himself shivering; a mild earthquake running down his spine. It was sudden, much of nothing, like harmless electricity gliding through him, not too painful, yet still tingling, an interesting mix of bothersome and pleasurable.

 

It wasn't a big deal, it just threw Lance off completely, the buzzing coolness itching along his spine, evoking a weird sensation in his belly.

 

 _No, it's not a big deal,_ Lance swallowed, repeating the same thought like a mantra, but actually he was quite terrified as he caught Keith being alarmingly silent now, purple eyes staring up at him, a lavender light dancing in them. Lance couldn't quite tell what Keith was thinking, the Red Paladin still seemed so upset that Lance honestly expected Keith to hit him.

 

So when Keith's stance slightly changed, his body lunging a bit forward, Lance's breath caught in his throat, a weak whine getting stuck on the way, he remained silent, his mouth all agape, the words died before he could even think of them. Lance was waiting for a punch, his heart beating faster and faster, yet there was no Keith's right hook in his face.

 

Keith's free hand moved however, and he let go of Lance's shirt too, only to grab his wrists, holding them and shoving his arms to Lance's both sides next to his head, pinning him against the wall.

 

Lance was too occupied to wonder where this strength had come from (Keith was even shorter than him, for quiznack’s sake! That small emo kid wasn't supposed to be that strong even if he practised all the time!!) so he just missed realising the moment when Keith's left leg swam between his own legs, too enthralled by Keith staring up at him, his hair a disheveled mess, black locks curling around his stupidly attractive, sweaty face.

 

If Lance hadn't been so mesmerised and caught up in the moment, he would've asked Keith why he wasn't yelling anymore, why he was just gawking at him, his lips parted, those purple eyes glimmering wickedly, something unexpected glowing in them that Lance couldn't comprehend but it made his stomach flip and drop.

 

As Lance's hands were still pinned down, he suddenly felt too exposed and undefended, the tingling sensation swirling around in his belly much stronger.

 

The silence was too uncomfortable, even more disturbing that his own mouth was so dry he couldn't even gasp or shriek. What was more surprising to Lance was that Keith didn't even take advantage of his rare muteness, he didn't even grin at Lance mockingly, he just stared, stared, stared at Lance so intensely, until…

 

Keith, knackered, annoyed, absolutely on the edge Keith moved again, lunging forward until his torso hit Lance's, and in the next moment, his always grumpy and pouty mouth was pressed against Lance's. The kiss, if Lance could call it like that — he couldn't even think, his brain just short-circuited — was far from gentle. It was rough, no question, a mad kiss, probably born from Keith's anger. Yet Keith's lips were soft, warm and moist, and holy shit, Lance had to do something!

 

And Lance was definitely going to do something, he was about to find out what kind of something to do exactly when Keith’s closed eyes got his attention, long black eyelashes disturbing him just a little, being too sidetracked by Keith's indescribable _prettiness_ that was just more and more infuriating from up close.

 

Maybe it wasn't just his own insecurities that he projected on Keith. Maybe he kind of fancied him.

 

Lance felt helpless, Keith was pressed up against him, he could feel him everywhere, his scent snaking around him, making Lance all dizzy. It made his chest fill and fill and fill, and he was about to die of the feelings stacking up inside him when his eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and his eyes were suddenly shut.

 

It was certainly better that way. His eyes not rolling out of his skull from looking at Keith from a too close and quite weird angle, Lance just got lost in the kiss, because holy shit, he dared to call it a kiss now. Keith was still kissing him, and it was everything he wanted, and Lance was going to die!

 

He was freaking out, he didn't know what the heck to do actually — he was terrified that if he tried to do something, Keith would stop but he couldn't just stand there like a tree, like it would be way too awkward if he hadn't kissed back…

 

Except he was actually.

 

Lance's brain must've been fried, his sense of time wrecked he didn't even know how or when, he could only feel it; his body answering to Keith's, acting on autopilot he was kissing back, and holy shit, when did he even begin to reciprocate the kiss?!

 

Lance didn't have too much time to reflect on what was happening because Keith's tongue glided over his lower lip, and Lance opened up for him without a word, without Keith even having to ask for it. And then Keith's tongue was _inside_ Lance's mouth, hot and filthy, discovering, searching for Lance's tongue, and when he found it, Lance could see stars behind his eyelids. His knees went all weak, his body on fire; Keith's fire spreading through him, making him melt like a stupid teenage girl — which he actually was, a _teenager_ , you mean, not a girl, but who cared about stupid genders by this point.

 

Lance's heart was hammering so much, his wild heartbeats drummed against Keith's chest they were just so close, pressed together as one organism. A small hum came from somewhere, Lance couldn't hear properly, the fast ba-dums banging too loudly in his ears, it was more like catching a few sounds while being underwater.

 

Then the noise happened and happened again, and Lance realised that it must've been Keith, unattainable, closed-off, always edgy Keith letting out small, _sexy_ moans — oh heck! — and it was only then when Lance felt comfortable enough to suck in a few deeper breaths because a small part of him was still painfully self-conscious and he didn't dare to make a sound, he didn't want to ruin the moment, or wake himself up like Hunk always did it when he was snoring.

 

Because yes, the whole thing was so perfect, much like an out of body experience, and Lance's only guess was that it must've been a dream — a dream he didn't know he needed but he was glad to have it anyway. A beautiful dream, the best dream of his life and it was too awesome to ruin by waking up. But Lance took a bigger breath, turned his head a bit, trying to access Keith's mouth from a different, better angle, and Keith was still kissing him, and holy frog, it was so freaking good, his head spinning he just totally forgot about his worries.

 

Lance didn't notice when his arms got free from Keith's vice-like grip — which was freaking _hot_ , by the way, but he would never ever admit that to Keith, small, teeny rage ball Keith, that he, Lance McClain, generally taller, tougher and just a cooler person altogether still enjoyed being pinned down like that by a little mullet man.

 

Nope, nope, nope, it was a secret he swore to carry to death.

 

The next thing Lance noticed was that his hands were wandering on their own, his fingers tiptoeing along Keith's arms, and he was holding onto Keith's shoulders then, like his life depended on it, his sweaty palm caressing Keith hungrily. A part of Lance's mind always registered when Keith's muscles tensed and flexed under his thirsty touches, he was reeling from the fact that he was causing something like that to Keith, and he wanted to store it in his memory forever.

 

Because it was freaking special, and Lance felt fucking proud.

 

But then Keith's mouth parted from Lance's, and Lance almost cried out, but then he could feel warm, moist lips and sometimes teeth attacking his jawline, travelling down his neck, and Lance whimpered, his body shivering full force because he still hadn't woken up and this was so fucking good.

 

Lance didn't bother with thinking anymore, but he was fully aware that this was the fucking best, most realistic dream in his whole life. When it begun or what had happened before, Lance just couldn't recall, but he didn't even care about it to be honest, not when Keith did all those _things_ with his small mouth.

 

To kill Lance just a little more, Keith's hands glided down to his waist, eliciting a braver moan from Lance when Keith's left hand disappeared under Lance's shirt.

 

Skin met skin, while Keith's sinful mouth was still torturing Lance, sucking on his sensitive skin, licking the point where his neck met his shoulder, all the way along his collarbone, then back to kissing his neck. Lance felt too hot, just way too hot, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, his body quivering, wanting for more.

 

Lance was still against the wall but he pushed himself forward, toward and into Keith, suggesting that he could take him, take everything he wanted from Lance and even more…

 

Keith's left hand didn't hesitate for a second, gliding up, pushing Lance's shirt up as well. Chillier air kissed Lance's overheated skin suddenly, a wild, harsh contrast to the bubbling lava within his body, and Lance wanted nothing more than Keith closer to him, pressing up against him, melting into him all warm and shirtless in Keith's bed. Keith's scent hovering around him like a second skin, Keith above him, his body weighing down on him, pressing him onto the mattress. Keith around him, their limbs entangled, Keith, Keith, Keith…

 

_“Keith…”_

 

The universe stopped, time froze. Everything was still, despite Lance's heart drumming a rage beat against his ribcage. Even Keith was still…

 

_Oh._

 

Lance’s eyes popped up, his vision all blurry, eyes out of use for a while, he had to wait a bit to adjust to the sharp light around, and when he spotted Keith — _Keith!!_ — his shoulders hunched, head hanging so low but he was still so close that the tip of his nose was practically grazing Lance's chest, his face hidden by his hair that seemed much more messy than before, and by the longing tingling in his palms, Lance guessed he had a major part in that.

 

Keith was still, unmoving like a cursed sculpture, his left palm still warm against Lance's chest, the saliva from his mouth drying on Lance's neck.

 

_Holy shit, this wasn't a dream!_

 

While Lance's brain rebooted, trying to understand what had happened exactly, the mood was almost gone, almost forgotten, just fragments of sweet intimacy hanging in the chilly air, silence hovering around like a big fucking omen. The blood was too hot, too thick in his veins and Lance wanted to scream.

 

Why did they stop? Did Keith stop or did he stop Keith? Why did they start this in the first place? Couldn't they just… continue?

 

Keith was like a dead rock against Lance, his leg still in between Lance’s, his thigh pressing against Lance's crotch, and Lance was going to die because there was no way Keith didn't feel his…

 

The embarrassment too much to handle, Lance flinched and jumped and there were some screams involved too, a variety of hysterical shouts and yells and whines mostly coming from Lance, his face pulsing under the pressure how his blood suddenly rushed up in there, his caramel skin turning a vivid shade of red.

 

“W-what the heck are you doing??!” So Lance could speak after all, too bad his idiocy took the best of him — forgive him, he was actually _terrified_! — the words coming out weren't what he wanted to say for real, but he was panicking.

 

“N-nothing anymore!!” Keith spoke. Human disaster Keith Kogane, absolutely embarrassed, standing in his trademark crossed arms pose, but wrecked in the most beautiful way, and fuck, because his voice was so much deeper, so coarse like it was layered with an extreme level of hotness.

 

It didn't do much good to Lance, it was so _sexy_ he wanted to bang his head against the castle ship wall.

 

“Why did you do that?!” There it was, the freaky question, laid out in the open. Lance felt like he was waiting for the axe to be swung over his head, but he was desperate to know why Keith had just kissed him.

 

Lance was too flustered to look Keith in the eye directly — not that it had been possible though, for Keith turned in the other direction, face hanging low, much like avoiding to look at Lance. Lance couldn't stop himself from peeping at him sheepishly, anticipating his reply.

 

Time was a weird thing in space, in this moment especially, but Lance could feel in every inch of his body that it was going way too slow, like an endless line with no final point as he was waiting for Keith's answer.

 

“I-I don't know, why didn't you stop me?!”

 

Lance frowned. _Stopping Keith_? It didn't even cross his mind, he just…

 

“I… You… Shut up!” Lance retaliated. Stupid Mullet to ask him such a rational and mostly relevant question, and stupid himself that he couldn't think of any better comeback but he was having the toughest, most intense time of his life, coming to the revelation that maybe — okay, most definitely — he was into Keith _like that_.

 

“You shut up!!” Keith snapped back, dragging Lance out of his inner dilemma about his sexuality. Keith still turned away, standing at a respectable distance. Lance wondered why he hadn't left yet.

 

“Should we maybe… talk about this?” He was testing the waters, but he was doing it quite the wrong way, for what he really wanted to suggest was to just continue what they were doing before. Yup, Lance really wanted to do that, but he didn't know how to get Keith on board with that.

 

“Ugh, please no, just let it go.” Keith walked over to grab his gloves, his eyes on the exit. Lance's heart trembled at his words, he wanted to analyse the resonance of Keith's voice, how he spoke and what may have lain behind all this. Lance wasn't sure if Keith felt the same way, but it was now or never.

 

“And… if don't wanna let it go?” He was surprised how vulnerable the question seemed, his voice so unusually quiet, much like a whisper.

 

“You're fucking with me, right?” Keith stopped in his place, staring back at Lance in shock, his eyes wide. He looked quite offended.

 

“I could…” Lance's response came automatically, the cheeky smile on his face and the playful tone in his voice a bit hesitant but all familiar.

 

Flirting with Keith Kogane wasn't that uncomfortable actually. Weird maybe, since Lance wasn't used to it, but if only he had known that Keith was such a passionate kisser, he'd definitely done it earlier.

 

“Oh god… Just…just stop…” Keith's faltering voice gave him away, but his deep red face, no matter how much he wanted to hide it behind his hands, was the cherry on top.

 

Oh yes, Lance definitely regretted that he hadn't flirted with Keith earlier. Or maybe… they actually were flirting all along, dancing around each other in their own bickering and teasing way? Maybe this whole thing wasn't so new, maybe Lance was just too fucking dense?

 

 _Of course!_ He was so oblivious, it hurt, but now that he had his Big Awakening, he was never going to let go of this.

 

“You didn't tell me to stop just a few minutes ago. In fact—”

 

“LANCE!!”

 

The Blue Paladin’s grin was so wide, his cheeks began to hurt. Keith's whole head reminded him of a boiled lobster, his face looking quite tormented, a flustered mess as he snapped at Lance.

 

“I hate you…” Keith mumbled under his breath, but his eyes were shining and the corner of his mouth curled upward.

 

He was absolutely beautiful.

 

Lance always acknowledged how good Keith looked, he just never formed an actual statement, but the thought was always there, lingering in the back of his mind. The new thing was how his heart kind of skipped a beat and then began beating a wild rhythm seeing Keith's small grin. It was pretty much catastrophic for Lance to suddenly feel this _weak_ for someone, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

 

It made him overcome with emotions he wouldn't say that were unpleasant. Lance felt quite happy, actually.

 

“But you still kissed me…” Walking toward the exit, Lance sang in a teasing tone, his hands laced behind his head. When he heard Keith's annoyed grunts, he was more satisfied than ever.

 

Nope, Lance was never going to get bored of this, you could consider this his new hobby and general daily goal: to annoy Keith with his flirty teasing until Keith couldn't take it anymore. Maybe Lance could push Keith so far that he would snap again, and maybe Keith would just shut him up with his soft, pouty lips again.

 

Lance was definitely looking forward to that.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is me sharing my first actual VLD fic, who would've thought it was gonna be about beautiful space boyfriends...
> 
> Anyway, before I end up making a bigger note than the actual fic itself, I'd like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to moomoomagaloo from twitter. Her aforementioned Klance comic inspired me and made me write this, eventually kicking my long term writer's block in the face, so I cannot ever express my gratitude. This is the first fic I managed to finish for months, so I'm really fucking happy.
> 
> Also I'm just gonna leave the links to that comic here again, because I really love it, and I'm not at all ashamed staring at it for minutes each day.
> 
>    
> [Part 1](https://twitter.com/moomoomagaloo/status/823187683778248707)  
> [Part 2](https://twitter.com/moomoomagaloo/status/823188829322391553)
> 
>    
> Thank you for reading! I'm actually pretty new to Voltron, but it has taken over my life and I'm so deep in VLD hell, and I'm dead and trash, also s2 made me even more deaded and I'm extra trashed, so this is probably my ghost bubbling about nonsense, sorry.
> 
> Now I shut up, and I'm out. Thanks again for dropping by, and have a good day!


End file.
